


Maybe I'll See You Again

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deaths, Everyone is in heaven, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Dean, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah





	Maybe I'll See You Again

“No, Dean,” Cas said frantically, pulling the other man to his chest. “You can’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.” He was begging, though he knew it to be useless.

Dean coughed, once, twice more, and spat something red out to the side. He smiled up at Cas as best he could. There was blood in his teeth and his features were distorted with cuts and bruises. His normally bright green eyes were dull, and nearly lifeless, the way that Cas had dreamed about too many times to count. Except this time, it wasn’t a dream, just as he had always dreaded.

“Dean,” Cas said once more, weakly, unable to hold back his tears any longer. “Please,” Cas whispered. He couldn’t lose him, not like this.

Dean reached up to cup Cas’s cheek with his hand. “I’m not leaving you, angel. I’d never leave you again.” His hand fell away and instead he clutched at Cas’s arm with a weak hand.

Cas could see Dean’s eyes filling with tears too, lending them a false appearance of life with their glistening. He bent down and pressed as light a kiss as he could to Dean’s forehead, his cheek, his lips.

“Cas,” Dean nearly whispered. He was hiding it as best as he could but the pain still bled through. Cas had gotten the demon as soon as he could after it had stabbed Dean, but now here they sat, Cas trying to hold onto Dean, and Dean’s life bleeding from the gash across his stomach.

“I used to be able to save you,” Cas said, eyes closed and lips brushing Dean’s forehead again. He grit his teeth. “I can’t save you Dean, it’s my fault, my fault, my fau-”

“Shh.” Dean hushed him as strongly as he could, and Cas felt his shaky arm wrap around Cas’s back. Then he spoke with more vigor than Cas had known was left in him. “Please don’t blame yourself Cas. I want you to always remember that this was not your fault. That I love you and that I will never leave you and that it _wasn’t your fault_.”

“I love you, Dean,” Cas choked out, feeling his tears drip onto Dean’s face, as he still sat hunched over.

Dean strained, pushing up just enough to give Cas the smallest of kisses, before falling back and smiling up at Cas. His hand trailed along Cas’s arm, coming to rest lightly clasped around his elbow, where it would not fall. “See you, Cas” Dean said softly, and then smiled one last time before slowly stilling as death overtook him. The crinkles around his eyes from smiling that Cas had loved so much softened a little, but remained, and his eyes looked straight into Cas’s, Cas’s name on Dean’s lips.

Cas broke down then and cried until his throat was raw and he had been emptied of everything.

 

 

Much later, alone in the dark, Cas remembered Dean’s last words, his smile, and hoped with everything he was to his father that Dean had been right.

 

 

It wasn’t a demon that got Cas. No, life was not that poetic. It was a monster though, a werewolf who’s claws cut just a little too deep into Cas’s neck. It had been several years, and Cas was grimly proud of himself that he had lasted so long.

Without Dean, life had dulled to an almost grayness. He had still hunted, being human he could do nothing else, and he and Sam continued to work together. Sam hadn’t been there that night though, like he hadn’t the night Dean was lost. Cas had a split second thought that next time around they needed to always bring Sam. But as he coughed out his last, he remembered bitterly that they didn’t do that anymore. There was no one to bring them back.

He was a little sad about leaving Sam behind. The man had been through far much more than he deserved. Cas smiled as the warm numbness covered him up. Maybe Sam would stop hunting finally, settle down, meet a girl that never had to be influenced by the monsters. Sam deserved that, Cas thought resolutely.

Cas’s last thought were of Dean though. He hadn’t allowed him to take up too much space in his head, for ear of what Cas would do to himself if left with that for too long. But there hadn’t been a day or night where he didn’t think of Dean, and miss him till Cas’s heart ached and felt like it would fall to dust any moment.

But now, Cas, let his mind be filled with Dean. Completely, and entirely. He wondered where Dean was then, if he was watching him. Cas had a strange reassurance that Dean was in heaven. After all the man had gone through, his life, his service to the world, Cas believed that the righteous man had earned his place in heaven.

But Cas was not too sure of himself. His eyes had fallen close long ago, and he didn’t have the strength to open them. He didn’t really want to. He didn’t want to see anything anymore. He didn’t want to open them when he died and see the cages of hell and the fire, or the dark trees of purgatory. He knew where he belonged, and he had long wondered if he even had a soul.

Castiel was scared. But he had always been calm, always been assured of where he was taking his life, and so in his last moments, he relaxed himself and let a tiny smile grace his face, he opened his eyes to stare at the stars above him, and breathed out his last words.

“See you, Dean.”

 

 

Dean sat on the familiar couch with a sigh. He hadn’t been here that long, a year or two earth time, he had been told. It was hard to keep track of time like this. He wasn’t entirely alone, actually things were pretty damn nice. Ash had found him not too far in, popping into Dean’s personal heaven with a cocky grin and dragging him back to Ash’s version of the roadhouse.

There Dean had been met with quite the surprise. The first person to wrap him in a hug had been his mother. She had held onto him for a long time, tears falling onto his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t be here yet,” she told him, but it was with a smile that she pulled back and showed him who else was there.

His father met him with a brusque but warm hug. He looked happier than Dean ever remembered seeing him in life, and that made Dean both sad and happy. Bobby pulled him into a bone crushing hug as well, slapping him on the back. And Dean hugged Kevin tightly. Jo and Ellen were there, along with Pamela. He was a little surprised to be reintroduced to Jess, but the biggest shock had to be Adam.

He came out from behind the others sporting a good natured scowl, and Dean raised his eyebrows high.

“Adam?”

“Yeah.” Adam offered nothing else, just standing and looking at Dean with folded arms.

“We thought you were in hell.” Dean bit at the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah. Thanks for leaving me there, bonehead.”

Dean lowed his eyes, embarrassed.

He heard Adam sigh, and looked up to see his younger half-brother smiling. “When your angel boyfriend molotoved my body with the holy fire, I died. Structural integrity for a soul and all that. Strangely enough, I ended up here. Your weird-ass friend found me, and, yeah.” He ended it with a shrug, and watched Dean.

Dean smiled then, and approached Adam to slap him on the back. “Well I’m damn glad you’re here. No one deserves hell. If we’d know how to get you from the cage, we would have tried, you know.”

“I know,” Adam admitted grudgingly. Then he laughed. “Good thing you didn’t though. Would have been useless.”

Dean laughed too, and then had a thought that nearly knocked him over. “Cas,” he said quietly.

Mary was still next to him, and grabbed his shoulders. “Your boy will be fine, Dean,” she told him with a sad smile. “He’s having a rough time but he’s gonna be alright.”

Dean felt like crying. He was in heaven. He was supposed to be happy, so why did he feel like crap. “I miss him,” he said with a little choked laugh.

“I know.” Mary hugged him.

“Death is hard for everyone, idjit,” Bobby chipped in, not unkindly.

“You’ll see him soon,” John said gruffly.

“Waiting is worth it,” Mary said softly into Dean’s ear. “When you share a heaven with someone and they’re not there yet, it hurts, believe me, I know that all too well. But you’ll be alright and so will he.”

“Thanks mom,” Dean said, marveling at the words. He felt a bit better, still sad, and like a piece of him was missing, but he’d get through it. It’s not like he was in a hurry to die.

 

 

But when it did happen, Dean felt like it had been too soon. The selfish part of him was happy, but he had wanted for Cas to have a good, normal life. That’s all he’d ever wanted for him.

At some point, Dean had been hanging out in the roadhouse with Jo and his parents. The others were off who knows where, and Dean was sipping boredly at a drink.

He felt a feeling run through him. He couldn’t distinguish it, pain or pleasure, hot or cold, happiness or grief. But it shivered down his spine and pooled in his stomach and filled Dean with an anticipation and wholeness that he didn’t understand. But he knew one thing.

“I have to go back to mine,” Dean said, standing abruptly, legs shaking imperceptibly.

Mary glanced with a knowing smile at John, who looked back with confusion. “Go, dear,” she told Dean, and he nodded, then tottered to the door and left, closing it with a hurry behind him.

He stepped into his own heaven, and was in a familiar woods. A certain one where a certain first kiss had happened. The feeling shivered down his spine again and Dean broke out into a run. He didn’t know where he was going at first, only that his legs were taking him there and that he couldn’t get there fast enough. But then he realized where he was headed, and only increased his speed, hope gathering in him and making him smile.

He broke through the trees and ground to a halt. There was someone there. Standing with a hand on the bark of a thick tree. They had turned to look at Dean as he had crashed through the bushes, and the familiar eyes shone out at him over an even brighter smile.

“Dean,” Cas said happily, taking his hand from the tree Dean had first kissed him under. He took a step towards Dean, and then halted as if unsure of himself.

And suddenly Dean’s arms were full of a soft warm body, there was black hair in his face, and a familiar scent was filling up his nose. “Cas,” he gasped out, barely daring to believe it. He hugged him as tightly as physical space would allow, burying his face in Cas’s neck and digging his fingers into the fabric of that damn trench coat he was still wearing, even now.

He felt Cas shaking slightly, and held him all the tighter for it, whispering constantly into his ear, nothing and everything. He told him how he had missed him and how much he loved him, he talked about kissing him and holding him, about how good it felt to hold him in his arms again, how he was going to meet everyone now. And slowly, Cas stopped shaking and his hands loosened a little.

Dean was loath to let him go but he had to see Cas’s face. It had been too long. So he pulled back, not letting go but giving them room to look at each other. Cas brought his hand up to brush at Dean’s cheek, smiling.

“It’s so good to see you Dean.”

Dean leaned forward and kissed him then, not caring that this was heaven. They had both been put here, miraculously, and if the big man hadn’t wanted them kissing than he would have done something different.

He could taste salt on Cas’s lips, and pulled away again with a smile. But then a small sadness got to him. “If you’re here that means…”

Cas nodded. “I’m dead.” He didn’t look sad at all, he looked relieved, and Dean had an awful thought.

“How did-”

“Werewolf,” Cas laughed. “Got me unaware if you can believe it.”

Dean laughed too, feeling lighter than he had in maybe all his life. He couldn’t find it in himself to be sad that Cas wasn’t alive anymore, since neither was Dean and now they were together.

“I’m so glad to see you.” Dean smiled, pulling Cas closer again.

But then he sprang back with an overjoyed smile. “Cas! You get to meet my family, come on!”

And with that, he took hold of Cas’s hand and dragged them both back to the roadhouse. They laughed as they ran, feeling happy to be free, and Dean couldn’t keep his smile off his face.

He couldn’t wait to introduce Cas to his mom.


End file.
